A New Mare in Town
by Neaduba321
Summary: A pony, from a far away orphanage, saved up all her earnings to buy a home elsewhere. She decides on PonyVille and soon finds that deeply buried secrets from her past are easily dug up with her new made friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**** Hey there and welcome to my first ever chapter for my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it and the picture below. Also, since this IS my first one, please forgive me if the formatting is off or the picture doesn't show. The next chapter might not be out for a while so be patient **_**;P_. Enjoy!_**

A New Mare in Town: Chapter One (1)

A cold breeze blew over the pony's teal/green flank. Her mane, streaked with all shades of green and blue, was now mangled from the long journey. Her wings barely aloud Destiny Anon to land safely, beside a grove of apple trees. The orchard was so large, Destiny decided it was best to give her weather-worn body a rest, and take the the scenic route. She soon found a path, which was a gift to her hooves, since they weren't used to dirt, gravel, and rocks.

While Destiny traversed the small trail, she let her mind wander off to the future, where she would soon have new pony friends and a brand new life away from that horrid orphanage. They had treated her so harshly there, that she barely managed to scrape up the means to purchase the plot of land she had. The area was small, but she was the type of pony that was able to "make-do" with less than enough. Destiny was already making the blueprints, in her mind, for her new home, which was in a secluded place and next to the Everfree Forest. Apparently, this forest was filled with dangerous creatures and a zebra from a far away land. _That's okay, though_,Destiny thought, courageously, _I'm a strong pony and can protect myself. Also, if I make friends soon they can help protect my land! _

A small scuttling noise came from the bushes, to Destiny's left, distracting her from her thoughts. When she glanced in that direction, though, there was nothing to be seen. It came again, but now to her right. Shaking her head, Destiny let the breathe she was holding seep out from between her lips. _Don't let your nerves get ahold of you_, she thought.

"Boo!" A small yellow filly with red hair had popped out in front of Destiny from her left.

"Boo!" Another filly had shown itself, but this one had an orange flank with a short, hot pink mane.

"B-b-boo..." The next little pony was much more hesitant with its cotton candy colored mane and white body.

The breathe Destiny had let out earlier was immediately drawn back into her mouth with each of these little surprises. Even the last filly had startled her.

"Aw man, Sweetie Belle! Why'd you have to go an' ruin it!" The orange one was very agitated now.

"I didn't mean to Scoot-a-loo! Honest!" Sweetie Belle responded, offended. Her curly cotton candy mane drooped a bit.

"Come on guys! Don't fight!" The yellow one tried, hoping to avoid a quarrel. "Unless you want a Cutie-Mark with boxin' gloves on it!" After the filly had finished they all started laughing and rolling on the ground.

Now Destiny was utterly confused. "Uh, girls. May I ask what's going on?" They all turned to Destiny.

"We were trying to earn our Cutie-Marks for being _NINJAS_!" The last part was spoken in unison.

"I'm Scoot-a-loo!" The orange one proclaimed

"...I'm Sweetie Bell!" The cotton candy looking one added in, now with more courage.

"...I'm Apple bloom!" The yellow pony inserted.

"AND WE'RE THE CUTIE-MARK CRUSADERS!" They all had yelled at the top of their lungs, almost bursting Destiny's eardrums, and making her turn her face away, lifting one leg, trying to escape the sound.

"Oh, uh. Nice to meet you, I'm Destiny Anon. But you can just call me Destiny."

"Your new! Huh?" Once again their voices rang loud and obnoxiously, but they had at least lowered the volume.

"Uhm, yeah..." Destiny said, a little hesitantly. Thinking for a moment, she realized something was missing... Her map! Where had she put it? Loosening her saddle bags and resting them on the floor, Destiny ruffled through all her belongings, which wasn't much. This made it easy for her to realize, "I lost my map!" The ponies that had been looking on in wonder now jumped a bit.

"We know our way around PonyVille, don't worry we can show you about!" Apple Bloom perked up.

"Yeah!" The other two agreed.

"Thank you! I am in your debt. So how do I get to Mr. Filthy Rich's Store? He is the one who sold me the land for my new home, so he would know where in PonyVille it is."

"Follow us!" Their voices rang together.

They all trotted down the path with Destiny quietly listening to the three ponies describe everything about PonyVille and all the different ponies that lived there.

"...And I can't wait 'til, you meet my sister, Apple Jack and my brother, Big Mac. Also you'll just love Granny Smith. Soon Zapapple season'll start an' you'll be able to witness the..." Apple Bloom was soon interrupted by Scoot-a-loo.

"CRAZY AWESOME RITUALS!" She paused to think, "They're almost as 'crazy awesome' a Rainbow Dash, who you'll meet soon..."

Destiny could barely focus on all the information that was spewing from their mouths. Her mind was still on the aspect of finally owning her own home. _Maybe that 'Big Mac' guy could help me build it. He sounds strong and sturdy by name. _Once again, Destiny's thought's were interrupted by the three jumpy fillies. It was a phrase they had said. Had they just said "Blank Flank"? That brought back the many memories of Destiny's days as a filly, where the rest of the talented ponies had made fun of her constantly, for her "Blank Flank". Even into adult-pony-hood Destiny had been ridiculed for that small patch of fur on her behind, which held no mark.

The words tasted sour in her mouth as Destiny inquired, "Did you just say 'Blank Flank'?" Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Yeah..." Sweetie Bell conquered. "I said, 'You better be careful or Diamond Tiara might call you a 'Blank Flank'."

"What are you talking about? Why would she?" _Had they seen the absence of my mark? _Destiny wondered.

"We saw that you haven't earned your Cutie-Mark yet, but we didn't want to say anything, as to not offend you," Scoot-a-loo spoke slowly, glaring into Sweetie Bell's eyes. Sweetie Bell shied away.

"How...when did you see?" Now Destiny was ecstatic. She had promised herself she wouldn't show anyone that she wore no mark. Now her new life was ruined. _It must've been when I took off my saddle bags to search for the map_, she thought, the image flashing before her eyes in a greyish color.

"It was when you..." Destiny cut Apple Bloom off.

"I...I know," Destiny was clearly offended. "Could you do me a favor and don't tell anyone? I don't want to loose friendships because of that..."

"Sure...but you do know that you should be proud to be a 'Blank Flank', right? It means that you aren't stuck having just one talent yet, you still have a million opportunities to find your true talent!" Sweetie Bell finished joyfully at remembering what was once said to her.

"Uh, sure...but still...don't tell anyone. Cross your flank and hope to die? Stick a cupcake in your eye?" Destiny made a crossing motion over her heart.

They followed suite. And with their loud voices proclaimed, once again, in unison, "CROSS OUR FLANK AND HOPE TO DIE!"

"Good!" Destiny finished taking the first step onward.

"Anyways, so this 'ere apple orchard belongs to my family..." Apple Bloom's voice trailed off again as Destiny's mind took over.

_I really hope they don't spill my secret_, Destiny thought, _I have to be more careful from here on out!_

After a few hours of walking, which would have taken a few minutes flying if Destiny's wings weren't still tired, the small group of ponies finally arrived at one end of PonyVille.

"Alright, so Mr. Filthy's shop is right over here..." Scoot-a-loo was cut off by a man's voice.

"I prefer, Mr. Rich."

Everypony spun around and stared wide eyed, startled by Mr. Rich's creepy introduction.

"Good evening, Mr. Rich. I was just trying to find out where the plot of land that I bought is."

"Oh yes! Follow me."

Quickly, Destiny followed behind her new landlord, waving goodbye to her friends.

"See you guys later!"

"BYE!" They yelled together.

The only sound between Mr. Rich and Destiny, now, was the clopping of their hooves on the brick roads that lead through the small town. Soon the sound changed to the crushing of grass, while they neared another pony's house. It was a small house with a fenced off front yard that contained a small garden. Once closer, Destiny could hear the sound of animals. _Perhaps it's coming from the dark forest over there_, she thought, shivering and glancing at the ominous forest of darkness to her left. Destiny's attention turned to a pony just exiting the front door of the lonely house. The pony was of a pastel yellow color with a light pink mane. She was holding something white and speaking to it softly, but her words were incomprehensible.

"Alright, Miss...?" Filthy Rich had turned to Destiny.

"Destiny Anon, but just call me Destiny." She tried to smile a bit.

"Miss Anon," Mr. Rich peered at Destiny suspiciously. Then he continued, "You shall be living in the plot right next to Miss Fluttershy's house. I shall mark it with some white paint for you to know in which spaces you can build."

Destiny nodded her thanks to him, while he went to work with his bucket and brush. Having nothing to do, and in hopes of making a new friend, Destiny put on a smile, while trotting over to the yellow pony. Before grabbing her attention, Destiny made sure her saddle bags were in place, then spoke.

"Hi there! I'm Destiny Anon, nice to meet y..." She stopped when she had noticed Fluttershy had dissappeared and the pony's watering can had dropped to the ground, spilling its contents. "Um, Fluttershy? Uh, I'm your new neighbor and I just wanted to, uh, say hi." Destiny was discouraged a bit, but continued on. "Um, I noticed you have a lot of animals," Destiny glanced down at the white rabbit, which had his hands on his hips, beneath her hooves. " I was hoping, when coming here to PonyVille, to maybe...get a pet?"

No more needed to be said for Fluttershy to come galloping from her home in a rush. "A pet? What kind? I have parrots, dogs, turtles, fish, cats..." Even though Fluttershy seemed to be trying her hardest to speak loudly, it seemed to still come in a whisper.

Destiny let Fluttershy finish her list before speaking, "I think maybe something simple, like...I don't know...a dog perhaps...Actually, I need something that can fly...and keep me warm...and help, maybe write things for me, since my hooves are kind of wobbly."

Fluttershy almost exploded at this comment, "I have just the right thing for you. I was going to save it for myself, but since your my new neighbor, it'll still be near me. It can be your house warming gift, no charge!"

The ecstatic pony quickly went into her house, then came out holding a sleepy bundle. Destiny glanced inside and almost screamed because she was so excited. She had always wanted a baby dragon of her own. It had been one of her life long dreams and now it was reality!

"Fluttershy! I love you! I've always wanted one of those!..." Noticing the scared expression on the pink haired pony, Destiny lowered her voice. "I mean, I always wanted one of those! I think I'll call it Emerald." She paused noticing the dragon had opened her eyes. "...Like the color of her eyes."

"Coincidently," Fluttershy said. "That's what she likes to eat best of all."

Fluttershy then handed the small baby girl dragon over to Destiny reassuring her that she could keep the blanket as well.

"Miss Anon! I'm finished!" Mr. Rich waved at the teal pony who began to walk towards him, still craddling the gift in her hands.

"Thanks Mr. Rich! I'll get started right away!"

"Evening, Miss Anon."

As Filthy Rich left Destiny, she realized how much work was ahead of her and how little time she had. The sun was already setting and the area he had lined out was larger than even Fluttershy's house! _Oh no..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey Guy's! Thanks for the feedback and also I mention a picture in the last chapter, so you can find that at: .com/#/d4nfl6z Or if that didn't work, just go to Neaduba321 on DeviantART. ENJOY! (P.S. It doesn't end badly! lol!)**_

A New Mare in Town (Chapter 2)

Well, not _larger_ than Fluttershy's house, but definitely _large_ enough to create a problem.

"I am in big trouble!" Destiny could here a howl coming from within the Everfree Forest, which scared the muffins out of her.

Then somepony replied, "Eeyup."

A large, red colt followed by an orange pony stepped forth, from the shadows.

"How'dy!" The orange Mare greeted. "This 'ere is Bic Macintosh and I'm AppleJack! We were told by AppleBloom there was a new comer and we thought this would be a good opportunity to make some new friends. So what brings ya' 'ere to PonyVille?"

Thinking thoroughly of the best wording, Destiny quickly responded, "I needed some fresh country air away from the Big Apple of Canterlot. The only problem is..." She glanced over at the empty space, which was supposed to hold her home and AppleJack finished Destiny's sentence.

"...You don't 'ave a house y'it, do ye'?" The orange Mare's blonde, braided mane started flowing rapidly with the wind, flipping every which way. Storm clouds slowly flew over head. "Oh no!" AppleJack exclaimed before Destiny could speak. "Zap-Apple Season has already started? Where's Granny with the..." She was interrupted by an out of breath lime green pony banging a pan against another pan.

The old mare shouted, "The Timber Wolves a howlin'! The Zap-Apples are comin'!"

Slightly tweaked by the unfortunate events, AppleJack spoke, "Granny Smith! Where were ya'? You are late!"

"Wait!" Destiny finally had gotten her word in edge wise. "I don't think she was late! I heard the uh...Timber Wolves...I think, howling a few seconds ago. Hold on...so, uh, what are Zap-Apples?"

The clouds were closing in further and further. "There'll be time to explain later! Right now we need to get inside!" AppleJack led the way to Fluttershy's house, where the owner was shivering from fright, near the window. "Fluttershy! Open up! We need shelter, please!" Destiny huddled close to Bic Mac for warmth and then realizing it was a bit too close backed away a little. Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably now, while she waited for the warmth to come.

Finally! Fluttershy had made it to the front door before another thunder strike scared her off again. "C' c' come in..." She managed to quietly say from the far most corner of her home.

Bic Mac used his strong, back hooves to slam the door shut against the wind, while Destiny joined Fluttershy to shutter near the far edge of the living room. AppleJack had just realized a fairly important fact other than Zap-Apple Season starting.

"There's a storm scheduled for tonight! This mean trouble! AppleBloom is all by 'erself now 'cuz Granny cam 'ere and..." AppleJack went on and on about AppleBloom before realizing she was right beside GrannySmith. "Oh..." She said, glancing over at the bouncing yellow filly.

"How could I forget my little apprentice, when there are jars to be scolded!" Granny declared with a little, "Yeah!" from AppleBloom and an, "Eeeeeeyup!" from Bic Mac. Another wave of shivers was cast down Destiny's spine, but not from the cold. _Where'd that come from? _She thought, fairly confused.

"So, Uh, new comer...I didn't exactly catch your name..."

"Destiny Anon, but just call me Destiny."

"Alright, Destiny. Seeing as how ya' don't have a home, Bic Mac, me, and the whole Apple family, can pitch in and 'elp you build. In the meanwhile, you can stay with us at the orchard. Oh! I almost fir'got! Fluttershy? Is it okay if we all spend the night 'ere? We don't have much choice in the matter."

"yes..." Her reply was a squeak rather than words, but AppleJack understood.

"Thank ya'! Alright so-" AppleJack had been cut of yet again, but by something other than her own thoughts. A weather worn pony burst through the door. This cyan mare's mane almost blinded Destiny with color while the more grey pony stumbled in after, her tangled blonde mane very close to AppleJack's.

"Hey everypony! Sorry about the storm...we didn't mean for it to be such a doozy! And it wasn't even Derpy's fault this time." She pointed her hoof to the grey, stumbling pony.

"It wasn't anypony's fault. It was the magical Zap-Apples!" GrannySmith spoke spookily, while moving her hooves through the air in circles.

"Will somepony close the door before the storm ruins my hair even further!" A white pony with purple mane had galloped into the home followed by another mare that was completely pink!

"Yeah somepony close it before Miss Grumpy-Wumpy-Pants get upset!" The pink pony added jestingly.

"Sorry everypony, but another branch fell onto my balcony and..." This new purple pony glanced up from her book just in time to be startled by the large crowd. "Uh...when I said 'Everypony' I didn't know it actually meant '_Everypony_'. Where did all of you come from?"

"The storm got too brutal for us," the rainbow pony spoke. "Not saying we were scared at all...at least I wasn't."

"Then why were you screaming RainbowDash?" The grey pony inquired.

"I was NOT screaming, DitzyDoo! I was yelling to make sure other pony's weren't stuck in the storm."

"Me and PinkyPie were just walking down to this special spot in the Everfree Forest that I heard had millions of jewels." The white mare spoke with a fairly superior air.

"Yeah! I was the one who found it and was going to show Rarity!" PinkyPie's hot pink mane was even more curly and bouncy than ever.

"Oh, PinkyPie! You must let me do your hair sometime. I think with my skills I might actually be able to get all those curls out!" While the ponies were explaining themselves, Bic Mac had managed, yet again, to slam the door shut.

"So, um." Destiny started from the corner, while all heads turned to face her. "Let me just make sure I've got it right. So that's RainbowDash..." She pointed to the cyan pegasus who nodded, "...that's Ditzy-Derpy-Doo..." Destiny moved her hoof to the grey mare, when she was interrupted by PinkyPie.

"No, silly! It's just DitzyDoo. We just call her Derpy out of endearment!" Like usual Pinky couldn't stop herself from continuing. "I'm PinkPie! And that's TwilightSparkle, Rarity, and Spike!" She pointed from the purple pony to the white pony and back, but instead of pointing at Twilight exactly, she pointed to her saddle bag, which a purple and green dragon poked his head out of.

"W-what did I miss?" He asked yawning a bit.

"Wait...there's two baby dragons here? I couldn't find any back in CherryTree T..." She stopped herself from continuing the horrid name of her old town, with the orphanage of doom. "I mean Canterlot..."

It took Spike a minuet for his eyes to adjust and join the others at gawking at Destiny's, newly owned, baby dragon. She was the most beautiful shade of dark blue and light blue for her stomach patch. Her eyes sparkled with Emerald green as she had just woken up from her nap as well.

"Wha-what's her name?" Spike managed, while stumbling over his own words.

"Emerald, like her eyes!" Destiny declared cheerfully, even amidst the storm brewing outside. It didn't matter now because she had done it! She had accomplished her goal! She had made friends...or at least acquaintances. She could see for sure though that Emerald had made a friend in Spike. The way he looked at Emerald, Destiny noticed, was the same way Big Mac was looking at her. But once their eyes met, he shied away, while Destiny did the same.

After staying quiet for a while, AppleJack spoke again, "Okay, let's git organized. Now that we've all gotten acquainted with each other, we should probably discuss where we are going to sleep and also how we can help welcome our new friends." Destiny couldn't help thinking, _She said friends, so now it's official!_ "I think as a house warming gift, we should all pitch in and actually make her a house to warm up!"

"Wait, you don't have a house yet?" RainbowDash was confused.

"Yeah," Destiny replied slowly. "I thought I would have enough time upon arriving here that I could build it...but now I realize how stupid of me that was..."

"Eeyup!" All faces turned toward the red colt who had spoken, glaring at him. "Ee...yup..." He said more slowly and shyly.

"It's okay...Bic Macintosh is it...?"

"Eeyup." He replied still a bit discouraged.

"So anyways..." AppleJack continued. "Is everypony in agreement that we should help this new mare in town build her home?"

A resounding, "Yes!" made its way through the room, exciting Destiny to the fullest.


End file.
